I Remember
by YoominC16
Summary: If the person you loved were diagnosis with an illness, would you stay and take care of them or would you live. Would you remember the vows you taken on your wedding day. AJ Styles/Christian Cage Slash Fiction! Complete!
1. Something is wrong with me

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything. It's fiction people._

* * *

><p>AJ walked down the pure white halls to the doctor's office. This was the last step in his search for what is wrong with him. AJ had been to five doctors in the past seven months. Each time he would go, they would make him take all these test and then they would send him to another doctor. He was surprised he was able to keep this a secret from Christian, his dear husband. Christian already had so much on his mind. He didn't need anything more on it.<p>

AJ stopped in front of the door. His doctor was Dr. Jamie L. Yang. She was the first female doctor he had encountered on his adventure. She was a top neuropsychologist and geropsychologist. She was relatively young for a doctor but she was the best at what she did. The doctors sent him to her because his husband was Christian Reso, no expense was too great.

AJ knocked on her door twice.

"Come in." AJ entered the office. The office wasn't a typical office. It was color and Asian themed.

"Why hello." Dr. Yang rose from her seat and shook AJ's hand. "I'm Dr. Yang but you can just call me Jamie."

"Allen Reso." AJ said.

"Reso?" Jamie tapped her chin. "Are you related to Christian Reso?"

"Yes he's my husband." AJ replied.

"Oh so you're AJ." Jamie said and motioned for AJ to seat.

"Yes." AJ said confused. "How do you know my husband, if I may ask."

"Mr. Reso's charity donates money to my research every 6 months." Jamie said.

AJ's mouth opened in realization. "Oh you're the Jamie that's super smart. Christian talks about you all the time." AJ and Jamie both giggled a little.

"Yes but down to business." Jamie said and grabbed AJ's thick medical file. "So I have read through your records and have reread all of the test. I have an idea about a diagnosis but I want to run my own test, not saying that their equipment and things are not as great but mine are slightly better and I want to be sure before I tell you anything."

"Ok, that's fine with me."

"Do you have time to do the test today? Do you have anything to do?"

"No, I don't work because Christian won't let me so yeah." AJ replied.

"Ok I'm going to ask you a few question and I need you to be completely honest with me."

AJ nodded in understanding.

"Why did you first start thinking something was wrong?"

"Well 9 months ago my father die, at first I just thought it was depression since I was grieving but then things got worst."

"What got worst?"

"My mind. My memory, ability to retain any information. I forgot our anniversary, which was two months after my dad died. I had to whip up something really fast to make it seem like I didn't forget. I loose my thoughts more than usual and my feelings are all out of wack."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I should be happy, I'm sad or I feel nothing."

"Ok well the first test we are going to do is called a Abbreviated Mental Test Score." AJ looked at Jamie confused.

"I'm just going to ask you random questions about your everyday life and you answer them as best as you can."

"Ok." AJ said and nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Umm...I'm 31."

"Do you know what time it is?"

AJ looked around for a clock but there was none. "When I came in here it was 10:15 but I don't know what time it is now."

"Repeat this back to me: 514 South Florence Drive Apt C"

AJ looked at Jamie like a deer caught in headlights. "Could you repeat that, I didn't ge-."

"What year is it?"

"Umm…2010."

"When is your birthday?"

"Umm July 2nd no June 2nd."

"The year?"

"Huh?"

"Who is the president?"

"Bush, I think, no, yeah Bush." AJ nodded his head.

"Count backwards from 10."

"10 9 8 7 7 7 … I'm sorry what comes next." AJ looked at Jamie with his hand stroking his chin. AJ was in deep thought.

"Ok we are done with that part for now." Jamie said and wrote some things down. "Now follow me down the hall. I'm going to have my nurse take you blood for a blood test."

AJ and Jamie left her office and walked down the hall. Jamie kept asking AJ random questions while the walked down the hall. Jamie opened up the door and AJ walked in and sat in the chair.

"How are you?" An older lady said.

"Good."

"Well I'm taking you blood today, whoa, that made me sound like a vampire." The nurse prepped everything and them stuck the needle in her arm. The nurse took ten vials of blood.

"You need all of that?" AJ said, looking worried.

"We need to rule out any treatable causes first." The nurse put the labels on the vials. "Ok the doctor is outside, she will take you to your other test." AJ rose from his seat and walked outside.

"Ok so next we will begin the scans." Jamie said to AJ as he walked out of the door.

"Scans."

"Yes CT, MRI, PET, SPECT." Jamie listed. "Come along."

After what felt like years to AJ, the doctor and AJ were finally back in her office.

"So I will read over all of the test as they come back and I will call you with the results."

"Umm. When you call me, can you not leave anything about a diagnosis on the answering machine, just in case I don't answer or if my husband answers could you not tell him anything."

Jamie falls back into her chair. "Mr. Reso doesn't know that you are seeking medical attention."

"No and I don't want him to know until I get a diagnosis." AJ gave Jamie a stern look.

"I understand but until then don't worry yourself."

* * *

><p>Christian entered his mansion to be greeted by the smell of food. "AJ!"<p>

"Kitchen!"

Christian sat his briefcase aside and took of his coat and walked into the kitchen. AJ was putting their food on plates. AJ looked up at Christian. "Hey baby how was work at the company."

"Hard. The merger was much harder than we thought."

"The one with China."

"No the one with Spain." Christian kissed AJ on the lips. "But it will happen." AJ picked up the plates, walked over to the table and sat them down. Christian sat in front of his plate and AJ sat in front of his.

"So what did you do today?" Christian asked.

AJ gulped. "Oh nothing, shopped a little." AJ hated lying to Christian. "Slept most of the day away."

Christian laughed. "I wish I could sleep."

"Oh you can you just choose not too."

"Gotta make money for you to go shopping with."

"True but sometimes all I need is my husband's touch." AJ said in a whisper but Christian still heard.

"Hurry up and eat then I'll touch you."

* * *

><p>"Ohh Christian!" AJ screamed out when Christian thrust into AJ's sensitive prostate gland. Christian changed his hips so he could thrust into that spot each time.<p>

"Fuck AJ so tight." Christian pulled all the way out and plunged back inside AJ, hitting the special spot dead on.

"Oh Shit Christian. Faster. Harder" Christian started to thrust faster. The sounds of their flesh hitting each other, the squeaking bed, and moans filled the room.

"Mmm Christian." AJ through his head back. "So close."

"Come baby."

AJ came with a scream. AJ's walls clamped down around Christian's cock, bringing him to his climax.

Christian pulled out of AJ and fell on the bed next to him. AJ rolled over and laid his head on Christian's chest. After he regained his breath, he looked up a Christian and started to speak.

"Hey baby.

"Yeah A."

"What you would you do if-."

"Oh no not this." Christian groaned. AJ playfully slapped his chest.

"Listen, what would you do if I got sick, not like flu sick, but really sick."

"I would take care of you. I took a vow remember."

"Yeah I remember." _I think._

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the latest from me. I had to do a lot of research for this story so I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm trying to go in a new direction. We will see how this plays out.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	2. I have What?

Christian pulled his tie up around his neck and grabbed his blazer. He was ready for another grueling day at his company. Christian was about to leave the room but the telephone rang. He hurried up an answered it, not wanted the phone to wake up AJ.

"Hello."

"Hello, my I speak to AJ Reso."

Christian looked over at the bed. AJ was still asleep from last night's activities.

"He is asleep right now but I can take a message." Christian said.

"Oh, I'll just call back." The girl on the other line hung up. Christian looked at the phone. He knew that voice from somewhere. He shook it off. He knew AJ wasn't doing anything shady.

Christian kissed AJ on the forehead and left for work.

An hour later, AJ was up and ready to go. He was trying not to think about the events that happened at the doctors yesterday so he decided to clean up. AJ looked around the family room. The house was a mess.

Thirty minutes into cleaning, the phone rang.

AJ picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello."

"Hello AJ This is Jamie."

"Oh Hi Jamie. What's up?" AJ asked nervously.

"Can you come to my office today?"

"Yes, what time?"

"As soon as you can come. All of my clients are done for today."

"Ok, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Twenty-nine minutes later, AJ was walking into Dr. Jamie's office once again. Jamie looked up from her paperwork.

"AJ." Jamie smiled. "Have a seat."

AJ sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. "What's up?"

"So I have read over all the results many times and my prediction was right."

"Which was?"

"You have early on set dementia." Jamie said.

A long silence filled the air as AJ's weak mind tried to process this information. _Dementia._

"Dementia." AJ said out loud. "I thought Dementia was for old people, people over 65."

"In most cases it is but that is why we call this early on set." Jamie looked at AJ's face. She could see the panic forming.

"AJ don't panic."

"Don't panic. Don't Panic! I Have Dementia. This isn't curable. I can't panic all I want." AJ started to shake in his seat, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. Jamie got up and sat next to AJ, pulling him in his arms.

"I understand this is hard." Jamie said. "You are right dementia is not curable but there are medicines that will slow the progression the disease down. I know this is all hard to process and accept but this is real. You have dementia and you need to be able to deal with this. You mind is already weak; don't let this bring you down even more.

AJ stopped shaking and held back all his tears. He pulled himself back from Jamie.

"I know, sorry I flipped out on you."

"It's ok. Some people do more than that." Jamie looked AJ in his eyes. "I'm going to need you to tell Mr. Reso because I want to explain everything to the both of you at the same time. After that, I can begin the treatment process."

"Ok I can do that. I will call you when I tell him."

"Good." Jamie looked at AJ. She saw the distress in his eyes. "Do you want me to take you home or call a cab."

"No I can make it."

"Are you sure? I can follow you."

"No. You have done enough." AJ stood up and took a deep breath. "I'll call you."

* * *

><p>AJ walked into the front door of his house. AJ looked at the clock. It read 1:30 p.m. AJ sighed. Christian would be home at 5:00. This would give him plenty of time to cope.<p>

AJ took off his clothes and put on some sweat pants and a T-shirt and sat on the couch. AJ let the tears fall down his face. How was he going to tell his husband? How would Christian react to this? Would he leave him? Christian couldn't take care of him and run a company.

AJ lay back on the couch while the millions of thought ran through his head. AJ continued to cry until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks 4 reading<p>

YoominC16


	3. Reaction

Christian entered his home at 5:00 on the dot. Christian smelled the air. Christian looked around and then smelled the air again. This was weird. There was no food cooking. AJ always made a big deal about him having a home cooked meal and there was no food.

"AJ!" Christian called out but there was no answer. Christian's heart started to beat fast. AJ always answered when he called. Panic arose in Christian. Christian went to the kitchen to see if AJ left a note but there was none. Christian walked into the living room and let out a sigh of relief. His AJ was asleep on the couch. Christian walked over to AJ. He was going to wake him to tell him he was at home but as he got closer he saw stains on his face. Christian quickly realized the stains were tearstains. His AJ had been crying. He would figure out why when he woke up. Christian picked up AJ bridal style and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. He laid AJ down on the bed and he laid next to AJ. He was determine to know what made his AJ sad as soon as he woke up.

AJ woke up from his cry-induced sleep. He noticed that he was in the bed. AJ could have sworn he fell asleep on the couch.

_Great. I'm already staring to forget the little things._

"AJ you up?" AJ stiffened. Christian was home and he hadn't even found a way to tell him about the Dementia.

"Yeah baby I'm up." AJ said, turning over to look at Christian. Christian was looking at him with those concerned eyes.

"What?" AJ asked playfully.

"Why were you crying?" Christian was blunt and to the point. There was no point in beating around the bush.

"Crying?" AJ played dumb.

"You had tearstains on your cheeks and your eyes are red."

"Oh yeah." AJ turned away from Christian. "It's my allergies." That was the first lie that came to AJ's mine.

"Honey." Christian started. "You don't have allergies."

"Now I do." AJ said.

"AJ."

"What? I have allergies now." AJ said, still not looking at Christian. Christian noticed this and grabbed AJ's chin and made him look up at him.

"AJ, why were you crying?"

AJ looked up into Christian's eyes and couldn't control his emotions. The tears started to fall again. AJ started to cry very hard. Christian pulled AJ into his arms.

"Oh Christian." AJ said in between tears. Christian rubbed AJ's back.

"Baby whatever is wrong I can help you with it but you have to tell me." AJ pulled away from Christian and wiped his eyes. AJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"I'm sick Christian." AJ revealed.

"How sick?"

"I have." AJ took a deep breath. "I have Dementia."

"AJ." Christian said shocked. He was expecting Cancer but Dementia. "How do you know?"

"For the past seven months, I have been going to doctors. After dad died, my memory got worst. At first I thought it was just depression from the grieving but it got worst. So I have been going to the doctors. My last doctor finally diagnosed me with Dementia, Early On Set Dementia."

"Seven months."

"I know. I hid it from you because I didn't want you to worry, just in case it wasn't anything. I'm sorry Christian." AJ hung his head low.

"Don't be sorry."

"No Christian. I am sorry. I'm sorry I won't be able to give you the one thing you wanted." Tears started to fall down AJ's face. "I don't want you to feel like you are obligated to take care of me because it is going to get worst. This isn't curable. If you want to put me in one of those homes, it fine I would blame you."

"AJ." Christian said angrily. "Is that what you think of me? You think I'm just going to throw you in a home and not take care of you. If I have to rearrange my whole life to take care of you, I will. Nothing is more important than you. I meant what I said. I took a vow. In sickness or health, for better or worst, til death do us part. As far as the thing I want the most, adoption is always and option."

"Who will let us adopt a child? The mom has dementia and the dad is a workaholic. The perfect family." AJ laughed and wiped his eyes. "Are you really going take care of me?"

"Til death do us part." Christian said again. AJ reached over Christian and grabbed the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I have to call my doctor."

"Would your doctor happen to be a woman?"

"Yea. How did you know?"

"A woman called the house this morning."

"Oh yeah that was her." "Oh hi Jamie…yeah he knows…tomorrow let me ask him." AJ looked over a Christian. "Can you come to her office tomorrow?"

"Yeah babe."

"Yeah he can come…ok see you tomorrow." AJ hung up the phone. "That's that."

"Hey." AJ looked up at Christian. "I don't want you to stress your self over this. I'm here for you. No more hiding stuff ok."

"Ok." AJ said. "Have you eaten?"

"No I went straight to sleep."

AJ clicked his tongue. "This won't do. Dinner will be done in thirty."

* * *

><p>Christian pulled up to the doctor's office.<p>

"Jamie is your doctor."

"Yeah. I thought I told you that."

"No you didn't but it's ok." The couple exited the car and walked in to the building. AJ grabbed Christian's hand as they walked down the hall. The hallway to Heaven AJ had named it.

Christian knocked on the door. They heard a come in from behind and the duo entered the room.

Jamie stood up and went over to the two. "Mr. Reso, it has been awhile."

"Yes it has Jamie. I see you are doing well."

"On count of you of course but sit. I do not wish to keep you guys long."

AJ and Christian both sat on the other side of the desk that Jamie was sitting on.

"So I know you have many questions so I'm going to try and explain this as best I can for you two." Jamie started. When she didn't get a response, she continued. "Dementia is a loss of cognitive abilities, or how they process the information. This causes the person to not remember things or be able to learn new things. This is also psychological so the person my forget how to feel in certain situations. They may not be able to reason either. Since AJ is so young, his Dementia is more than likely genetic. I would suggest you trace your family history to see if anyone had dementia or a neurological disorder. The reason why I took so many test was because dementia has many symptoms of other diseases so I had to make sure." Jamie stopped for a breath.

"I stressed the fact that Christian had to know because there are test that he will have to take as well. The IQCODE is a test that a close person takes to report on the progress of the patient. The GPAOC is a test that the both of you take to see the disease progression of the patient as well."

"Along with the loss of cognitive abilities, as time goes on you will be in pain. I do not know if the pain will be severe like in older patients but you will more than likely be in pain. As time goes on, it will be hard for you to communicate with Christian but when you are hurting, you need to find away to say something to Christian. If you are in pain, you could slip into depression and that is the last thing we want you to be in."

"There are many medicines out there. I'm going to prescribe you Cognex, Aricept, Razadyne, Exelon, and Namenda to treat the dementia and Vicodin to help with the pain. As time goes on, I may need to give you some antidepressants but that's only if you need them. Any questions?"

"How long do I have to live?" AJ asked.

"It really depends on the person. I had a patient that only lived for 4 years. I have one that has been living with dementia for 25 years. It really depends in your will to live and how you take your meds but on average people with dementia live in between 10-14 years. You are young. I believe you can make the 25 year mark."

AJ smiled. "Thanks for the faith."

"No problem. If you go to the pharmacy downstairs, they have your meds already. Start taking them tomorrow as directed on the bottle. If you have any questions, day o night, you call me."

"I will."

AJ and Christian left her office and went to the pharmacy. The pharmacist handed Christian a big bag of medicine and they walked out the door.

When the couple finally arrived at home, they immediately fell into bed.

"I have to tell ma tomorrow."

"Ok. We'll take the jet to Georgia tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p>

YoominC16


	4. Telling Her

Mrs. Alexis Styles sat on her bright red sectional reading the morning newspaper, like she always did. This was an activity that she shared with her husband before he died nine months ago. This to some would seem lonely but to her it was peaceful. This was the one thing that she and her husband would always share. Before Alexis could turn the page, there was a knock on the door. She folded up her paper and walked to the door. She was not expecting company today so she was wondering whom it was. She fixed her hair before opening the door. The site surprised her.

"AJ my baby." Alexis pulled her son into her arms. "Oh I'm so happy to see you." She released AJ and looked into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I didn't clean up or cook anything for breakfast."

"I just wanted to surprise you." AJ said meekly. Alexis looked at her son. She could tell he was lying but she didn't want to push it. She turned to her favorite son in law.

"Christian." She hugged Christian as best as she could because he was holding his and AJ's bag. "How is my baby?"

"I'm good ma. Happy to see you are doing well."

"Oh I'm fine. Come in and I shall cook some breakfast. I know you haven't eaten since it's kind of early." Alexis lead them into the house and into the kitchen.

"Alright so what do yall want? This is the restaurant." Alexis joked.

AJ giggled. "I'll help you ma." AJ opened up the refrigerator and grabbed some food. Alexis took out the pots, pans, and utensils and started to cook.

"Hey ma, I got a question." AJ said cracking the eggs.

"Yeah honey."

"Did dad have any memory problems?"

"Of course he did, as you get older your memory starts to worsen, mine has started to worsen."

"No I mean." AJ stopped to think about how to word his thought. "Did he have like diagnosed memory problems?"

"You mean like Alzheimer's?" Alexis said and looked at AJ.

"Yeah. Did he?"

"Oh no." Alexis says and shakes her head. "No baby."

"Did anyone in the family ever have memory problems?"

"Why are you asking me this?" AJ looked up at Christian.

"Tell her."

"Tell me what AJ?"

AJ stopped cooking and looked up at his mother. "I have dementia ma."

Alexis looked as if something had knocked her back. Her baby had dementia. Her AJ.

"Ok." Alexis touched her face. "Umm ok."

"Ma." AJ tried to reach out for her but she pulled back.

"Give me a minute baby. I need to process this."

"Why don't you sit down, AJ and I will continue to cook." Christian suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'll be back." Alexis left the room and AJ sighed.

"We shouldn't have told her."

"Baby."

"No Christian Dad hasn't been dead a year and now I'm sick it's too much." AJ shakes his head. "It's too much."

"AJ, Christian come here."

AJ and Christian look at each other before entering the living room. "Sit." AJ and Christian sat on the other side of the sectional.

"How long have you known?" Alexis asked.

"Yesterday morning." AJ responded.

"Well you two were on the ball." Alexis stopped. "Is it full dementia or is it the other little side diseases."

"Full dementia."

"Ok." Alexis nodded. "Ok we can handle this." Alexis looked towards Christian.

"Um I'm staying at home from now on because the doctor says AJ shouldn't be alone now."

"And I can always move up there with you guys if need be."

"Ma. You're willing to leave."

"Of course I'm willing to leave." Alexis walked over to AJ and hugged him. "You are my son and I love you. Now lets go eat."

After eating and talking, the couple took their leave and made there way back to the airport and boarded the plane.

AJ laid down on the couch and Christian laid on top of him. "You're mom was good support."

"I knew she would." AJ looked out of the window at the night sky. I guess everything is written in the stars.


	5. Conflict

Christian gulped the shot of gin down his throat, feeling the burn as it went down. Christian was at his best friend's house. He needed to breakdown and he couldn't break in front of AJ. He was already down. If he went down, AJ would never come back up. So his friend, Adam, was fueling him up with gin after just crying his eyes out and pouring out his soul.

"You ok now?" Adam asked, still worried about his friend. He didn't know what to say in these situations. He couldn't say 'It will be ok,' because it wasn't going to be ok. AJ was truly sick.

"Better." Christian responded. Christian laid back on the couch and rubbed his face. "Not ok but better than before."

"So what are you going to do?" Adam asked.

"Take care of him."

"Really? You're going to stay?" Adam asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah." Christian says slowly. "Why wouldn't I stay?"

"Do you know how much work this is going to be? You have to be with him day and night because as he worsens he can become a danger to himself and his bodily functions will start to go." Adam explained. "You can't afford to stay home all day and night. You have a Fortune 500 company. Aren't you like number 4 on that list?"

"Number 3." Christian corrects.

"My point exactly. You don't have time."

Christian sat up. "I'm taking care of him. I'll do everything from home via webcam and if I can't I'll bring AJ's mom up here to take care of him. She said she would be more than willing to move in with us."

"But why burden yourself with it. You're young you still look good."

"So?"

"So, I would live. Its too much for you and you two aren't blood related."

Christian looked around and then looked back at Adam. He couldn't believe Adam had said that. "Are you listening to yourself right now? Did you just hear what you asked me to do?" Christian yelled.

"Yes and I mean it." Adam yelled back. "Why be with him? He can't do anything for you. You always wanted to be a dad and now that's gone. Oh and you can be a grandpa if you have no children. Life is going to pass you by while AJ rots away."

Christian punched Adam in the face so hard his neck snapped back. When Adam came up, his nose was bleeding.

"I think you broke my nose."

"Good. I hope they can't fix it and it falls off." Christian picked up his keys before saying anything else.

"I'm standing by what I said. I'm going to take care of him."

"And I stand by what I said." Adam started. "Leave him."

* * *

><p>Christian walked out the door before he punched Adam for the second time that night. He couldn't believe his best friend would say those things. He person he thought he could confide in was a loser. Adam never really got along with AJ but him to say this. This was unbelievable.<p>

Christian entered his bedroom and fell into bed. AJ turned over and started to unbutton his clothes.

"You told Adam."

"Yeah."

"He told you to leave." AJ said and took of Christian's shirt. Christian looked up at AJ.

"How did you know?"

"Adam doesn't like me. He's always wanted you for himself. You just never noticed but I did."

"What?"

"All of the longing glances and overly friendly touches." AJ took off Christian's pants and pulled the covers up. "He is probably jumping with joy over there because after I'm gone. He will finally get his chance."

"I couldn't date Adam, especially after tonight."

"It doesn't matter who you date after I'm gone." AJ starts. "I just hope they can make you as happy as I have made you." AJ kissed Christian. "Goodnight."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>This won't be the last of Adam. He will continue to cause more trouble.<p>

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	6. End of Conflict?

A few months had passed since the incident with Adam. Christian hadn't seen or heard from him and he was perfectly fine with that. He didn't want a friend like that. Christian looked around his home office. After the diagnoses, he sent out a mass email to everyone in the company and investors telling them about AJ condition and how now he would be working from home. Everyone, of course, understood and had no problem with it and worked around his schedule.

'_Why couldn't Adam be like this?' _Christian wondered.

The door to Christian's office opened up and AJ appeared. Since the diagnoses, AJ has been progressively getting worst but at a slow rate because of all the medicine he took for the dementia. AJ hated taking all those pills but he would for Christian's sake.

"Hey baby." Christian said.

"Hey Christian." AJ said with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked, worried.

AJ continued to stare at his husband. Something important happened today but he couldn't remember. He knew it was not a birthday. So what was it? After a few seconds, the light bulb lit up.

"Happy Anniversary."

Christian's eyes widen. Christian slowly got up from the chair and walked over to AJ. "You remembered." Christian said and cupped AJ's face.

"Well just now." AJ says and looks down.

"It doesn't matter you remembered." Christian said happily. "What do you want to do to celebrate? I'm off the whole day."

"Well…" AJ thought. "We haven't-and I have forgotten how it feels."

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked.

AJ blushed. "You know we haven't-."

"Do you want me to make love to you?" Christian whispered into AJ's ear.

AJ shivered. "Yes."

Christian picked AJ up and carried him to their bedroom. Christian opened up the door and laid AJ on the bed. Christian climbed on top of AJ and kissed his lips and the proceeded to his neck.

"Ohhh." AJ moaned when Christian started to suck on his neck. Christian grabbed the end of AJ's shirt and was about to pull it over his head when a knock interrupted them.

"No No No." Christian said and buried his head into AJ's neck.

"Go get the door." AJ said and gave Christian a look.

Christian moaned but got up and went back downstairs.

"I'm going to kill who ever this is." Christian said before opening the door.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Buddy? Are you serious Adam?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say sorry. I was really insensitive."

"Yes you were." Christian seconded and rolled his eyes.

"I know. That's why I brought cake." Adam lifted up the box.

"Who's at the door Christian." AJ called out from behind him.

"It's Adam." Christian yelled. "You remember him."

"Your best friend Adam? Yeah I remember." AJ came to the door and took his place next to Christian.

"Adam hey." AJ said and then hug him. "Come in it's to hot outside for you to just be standing there." AJ took the cake from Adam and lead the two men into the kitchen.

AJ cut three slices of the cake and put them on their separate plates. AJ carried them over to the table and sat each plate down in front of the men. AJ then sat down next to Christian but turned to Adam.

"So how's life been treating you?"

The rest of the night was filled with laugher, platonic, about the past memories they shared and the ones that AJ could remember.

Adam on the low was scoping AJ out and Adam came to the conclusion that AJ was really sick. He couldn't remember that much and he kept talking about the pain. This wasn't a good situation for Christian to be in. He needed to get Christian out of this and he knew the perfect way.

AJ knew Adam was checking him out, checking his mental and medical state that is. So AJ decided to have a little fun. AJ played delusional and forgetful, although sometimes he truly didn't remember things. AJ didn't know what Adam's end result would be but he knew for sure he would fine out and soon.

* * *

><p>Thanks 4 reading<p>

YoominC16


	7. Getting rid of you first!

***Ding Dong***

AJ ran down the steps and to the front door. His mother was flying in today and he suspected that was her. He was absolutely wrong.

"Hey AJ."

"Hey…Adam." AJ said slowly. "Um Christian isn't here right now. He had to run to the office."

Adam smiled. "That's good because I wanted to talk to you actually."

AJ tilled his head. "Ok come in." Adam walked in the house and AJ shut the door behind him.

"Come to the kitchen." AJ said and Adam followed AJ to the kitchen.

Adam took at seat at one of the bar stools and AJ sat across from him.

"So what's up?" AJ asked.

"I'm going to just be blunt." Adam started. "I think you should leave Christian."

AJ held back his laughter. "And you think this because?"

"You're sick and you're holding Christian back."

"And what, you think you can propel Christian forward."

"Yes I do." Adam chuckles. "I mean, he's only staying with you because he feels sorry for you."

"Well not that what I'm about to say is any of your business but I gave Christian the option of leaving and he said no." AJ says, emphasizing the no.

"Don't you feel bad, don't you feel like a burden."

"Yeah." AJ starts. "But I know that if I ever left him, he would died. No one can replace me in his heart." Adam laughed. "If I left, you would have been able to warm his bed, no doubt, but the day to day things we do you would have never been able to do."

"Really, you pride yourself that much."

"I'm married to him, and you're not…so yeah." AJ said with a giggle.

"You think this is funny?" Adam asks and gets up and walks over to the counter.

"I think your attempt at making me leave my husband is laughable, yes."

"Well I asked you nicely to leave." Adam said and grabbed the knife. "I guess now I have to make you leave." Adam turned around and lunged at AJ but AJ was too quick and was able to dodge Adam.

"You stupid bitch." AJ starts. "My memory may be shot but I have eyes, I saw you're dumbass grab the knife."

"Well I guess now you know what's in store for you." Adam lunged at him again and AJ ran to the other side of the island. AJ looked around the kitchen. He needed a knife but he was too far away and the gun was upstairs in the drawer. AJ looked at Adam.

"What you waiting for? You gonna let this sick guy beat you." AJ taunted. He needed Adam to lunge at him again.

Adam ran around the counter so now nothing was between him and his target. He lunged at AJ again.

AJ saw the knife in Adam's hand coming straight down on him. AJ reached up and grabbed Adam's hand. The struggle for dominance over the knife began. The duo went back and forth until AJ kicked Adam in his stomach, causing Adam to let go and fall to the floor.

AJ pressed the knife to Adam's stomach. "You wouldn't kill me. If you do, they'll lock you up forever."

"Please, I have dementia. All I have to say is I forget who you were and I'm off the hook." Adam's eyes widen. He knew AJ was right. "I'm sick your ass. Say Hi to the devil for me." AJ stabbed Adam through his heart, killing Adam on the stop. AJ heard the door open, he heard Christian's and his mother's voices. AJ dropped the knife and put on his act.

"AJ we're OH MY GOD!" Christian said and ran to AJ's side.

"What happen?"

"He broke into the house." AJ answered

"OMG!" Alexis screamed. She picked up the phone and called 911.

"He broke into the house, he turned the knife on me but I fought and turned it back on him."

* * *

><p>The police were soon there. The combed the area for evidence. The police officers took AJ down to the station and questioned him to no avail. The were getting pretty angry until they say his medical records and then he was free to go. No charges would be filed because in the eyes of the law Dementia was a mental illness, one that the human mind had no control over.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexis and Christian brought AJ back to the house. Alexis said this was too much and she was going to bed. Christian also said he was tired and brought AJ up to be with him. The couple changed into their nightclothes and laid in the bed.<p>

"What really happened AJ?" AJ sighed and began to tell Christian the whole story. Once he was done, Christian wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm glad he's gone." Christian started. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Compared to me." AJ says. "You're a saint."

"But seriously, I'm glad because now we can move on to more important things."

"Like?"

"Like whatever we want. We got a 25 years ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the next chapter will be the last one for this story. Then I'm going to finish Illusion and then start on my new story, which will be a bit weird to some. I guess it just depends on what your definition of weird is.**

**Thanks 4 reading **

**YoominC16**


	8. 25 years

**TWNETY FIVE YEARS LATER**

Christian watches as the casket is lowered into the ground. They both knew this day would come and yet they still weren't prepared for it. Christian wrapped his arms around the person next to him and brought them closer.

"She wouldn't want us to cry."

"I know but she's my mom, even if I do forget sometimes." AJ said as he watched his mother's pink and white casket enter the ground.

Christian kissed AJ's graying head. At 58, AJ still looked the same and the dementia was still the same. Jamie was amazed by the fact that AJ's dementia hadn't progressed like it should have. AJ should have been dead a long time ago.

Another arm wrapped around AJ. "Grandma would totally kick our asses if she found out we were crying." Jason said. Jason is their 21-year-old adopted son and the reason AJ is still so healthy. There was no time to deteriorate when you had to wake up every four hours to feed a crying baby.

"Language Jason, you're never too old for a punishment." Christian says

"What are you going to do? Lower his salary?" AJ retorts. Jason was working for his company and was about ready to take it over. Christian plans on retiring soon so that he could take AJ on one last big trip before things got any worst.

"Come on lets go home." Jason. "This is starting to depress me."

As the trio walks out of the cemetery, they stumble upon another grave.

"Look." AJ tells Christian

_Adam "Edge" Copeland_

_A great Son, Brother, and Friend._

"A great son and brother maybe but friend NO." Christian said, putting emphasis on the no.

"You should talk bad about the dead dad."

"Well He can't hear me."

Jason just shook his head at his dad and the trio continues their walk to the car.

As Christian drives, AJ looks out of the window at all of the graves. Knowing very well that he could have been in one of those graves years ago and yet he was still here. He knew he was blessed, truly blessed. Maybe even blessed enough to see his first grandchild. AJ looked back at his son. Nope that wouldn't happen his son was to much of a player to settle down. AJ could always dream. Right? He just hoped he could remember the dream tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was the last chapter for this story. Thanks to everyone who followed me in this ride.**

**So my next Chaptered story will be called Magazine Wife(Working Title). The main couple will be Drew Mcintyre/Sheamus. It's kind of hard for me to explain so I'll do my best. So Drew's parents can afford him so they sell him at the age of five to this company. The company takes the boys and turns them into Transgender males. They teach them how to be a woman, gives them beast implants, gives them the ability to have children. Really, the only way you would ever be able to tell they were men is if you look in between there legs because the manhood stays. Then they are put into this book so that men can pick you and buy you. The Men buy them because either they are in a position of power and they can't be gay or its a crime to be gay in there country so they buy them to satisfy his needs and the needs of there country.**

**So there's that. I'll be posting that soon. I hope.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Yoominc16**


End file.
